When the Curtain Finally Falls
by livingdeadgirl616
Summary: When the Universe is eternal, and the Doctor no longer needed. His constant companion comes to comfort him in his last moments. BTW its the 23rd Doctor at the beginning, but does turn into 10. R&R please :


A/U This is kind of a different version of my story Dying. I wrote them both before I watched 'Journeys End' so they don't exactly match up to the series. But this one can be like if Rose came back after JE and they got separated for the final time. Kind of. Don't really know what I'm talking about my hamsters distracting me.

Does get a little fluffy at the end, for that I'm sorry.

The Doctor, Rose, Jack or Jenny do not belong to me to matter how many times I prey to Santa. But the 23rd Doctor does. And he's gorgeous.

When the Curtain Finally Falls

He was old now, too old. His bones had been aching too long to remember and his hearts long before that.

The last few bodies he'd been through didn't quiet fit him ether. They had all been young and full of energy and had brought their own perspective to the universe, and being a woman for 97 years did have many bonus points he didn't know he was missing.

But they all lacked a certain something. Something he can't quiet remember.

His eyes dimmed at the wonders out there because he's seen them countless times before. His hearts never sped up with the adrenaline pumping through his veins like it once did. It seemed like the last thousand years or so, he'd simply been existing.

Nothing amazed him and nothing moved him.

He'd had many companions over the years. Some he couldn't ever forget, some he couldn't remember. He even thought he loved some of them. Like River, now there was a woman. Knowing how it ended for her before it even started kind of took the fun out of it. And of course it helped to get by knowing he had family again.

Poor little Jenny. So headstrong, inevitable she'd regenerate after being in a body for a few months. And of course she had to fall for Captain Jack bloody Harkness, and had to bloody marry him and have a big bloody family. He knew Jack would gloat until the end of the world with the fact he was his son-in-law. He thought Bow looked smug when they first met.

He leaned against the bar and closed his inhumanly green eyes to the world.

He was tired of fighting. Protecting the universe for nearly three thousand years and still it wouldn't give him a break. It never would. He was doomed to carry on until everything stopped.

"Is everything ok sir? Would you like something to drink?" Asked the cute humanoid behind the bar in a soft voice. He had always been fond of her raced, Jamas. All so eager to please and all full of warmth and love for any creature in the universe.

He smiled softly and shook he head, making his dreadlocks fall into his face.

"No thank you I'm fine. I think I'll just go to bed and have a nap."

She nodded and stepped away from him, leaving him in peace.

He wished he hadn't leant Jenny and Jack the Tardis, he so missed his old friend. But they'd be back tomorrow.

Walking towards his room he thought of what he'd done over the last few centuries. He hadn't really saved the universe from total inhalation by homicidal maniacs. Just small villages from dodgy politicians and easily defeated nutters.

The universe would continue now, as it should. There was no point to him anymore. He was just existing.

Opening the door he stepped into the dark room and shrugged off his leather jacket, letting it drop to the floor in a heap. It was the jacket his ninth self had worn first, a jacket this body felt a compulsion to wear. Going retro so to speak. Then kicking off his trainers, again going retro with his tenth forms collection of converse.

He slowly made his way over to the cold empty bed and collapsed onto it. Too exhausted to take off the rest of his clothes.

"_I told you, you needed more sleep than a few hours every two weeks. Even Timelords need rest."_

Bolting out of bed and running to the light switch, he held his Sonic Screwdriver towards where the voice came from. It fell from his tanned fingers when he saw who it was.

She was sprawled across the sofa in a white silk dress. Hair flowing around her like a blonde halo.

"You're not real! You're dead!" He stuttered making her laugh so carefree his hearts soared and ached at the same time.

"_Says the man who's died 23 times! You more than anyone should know the dead don't always stay dead. Love this new form by the way. Will Smith meets Bob Marley's hair. Lovely."_

He smiled at the compliment; she always had a thing for Will Smith. But soon it disappeared.

"You died in my arms. It was your time. You where scared. It still haunts me after 1208 years." Tears started to glisten in his eyes as the memory came back, the screams echoing around his head.

She stood up and went to his bed, it was then he noticed she wasn't all there. Her image was slightly faded… Ah…

"_I am dead. I have been dead for 1208 years. But I never left you. I couldn't. The Tardis bonded us together when I became Bad Wolf. And one way or another she made sure we stayed together until the end. That's way you dream of me every time you sleep. Why it hurts you so much when you see a blonde girl. I didn't want to hurt you, I begged the Tardis to let me cross over, but she couldn't. It couldn't be undone. So I've been with you for all this time. Your constant companion."_

He went to the bed and lay next to her, taking her hand that wasn't all there, like gripping water, you could feel it, but briefly. But he could feel the warmth her skin always gave him.

"Why now? After all this time why can I only just see you now?"

She leaned her head on his broad shoulder so her blonde waves spread across his chest.

"_Because its time Doctor. You know yourself your time has come. The universe is eternal. Its time to sleep."_

Of course he knew, she was here so he didn't die alone. There is no one else he would rather have at his death bed.

"What happens when you die? What will I look like?"

"_It's like being born, and you feel the most beautiful peace you will ever know. You will go back to the form you where happiest in."_

He nodded and held her tight. Closing his eyes on this world forever. Jenny and Jack would take care of the Tardis, knowing the old girl she would show them this. He knew Jack would take care of his baby girl.

"I love you Rose Tyler."

A tear slipped down her face as she started to fade with his life.

"_I love you Theta Sigma… Forever."_

He was found the next morning by Jenny and Jack. The Tardis had shown them what happened the night before.

Jenny sobbed in her fathers lifeless arms as Jack ran his fingers through her raven curls.

He looked out the window to the beautiful sunrise the universe gave as her farewell to her protector. And he smiled, tears stinging his brilliant blue eyes. "Take care of him Rosie. He's been waiting a long time for you."

"Where am I?" He asked in a voice he hadn't heard in so long. Feeling strong yet delicate arms encase him from behind he smiled.

"You're home Theta." Was all she said before he dared to open his eyes.

Tears flooded his vision at the burnt orange sky, red grass and silver trees. In the distance he could see the magnificent city encased in a dome. Gallefrey. He was home.

"How?" He managed to choke out. Rose Tyler took her hand from around his waist and stood next to him, taking his hand securely in hers.

"You go to the place you desire most. And be with the people you love. In the body you where happiest. Everyone is waiting there for you."

He turned to her with a slight frown. "What about you? Your family?"

"I will see them. But not yet. My most desired place is with you. The person I love is you. My place is by your side."

He held her close and breathed in her scent.

"You are an amazing human Rose Tyler."

She smiled that beautiful smile that first made him fall in love with her, with her tongue poking out of the side of her lips.

"I know, and do you always have to bring up the fact I'm human? Timelord!"

He laughed and nodded.

"Yes, because humans are my favourite species, and you are my favourite human. So you are my favourite person in the whole of the universe. My Rose Tyler."

She grinned and ruffled his once more out of control spiky brown hair.

"I'm glad you chose this body. It's defiantly my favourite, mole and all. My Theta Sigma."

He pouted slightly like he always did in this form.

"How do you know my name?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh no. You decided to keep it a secret from me so I'm not going to tell you how I know."

Stopping her he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Making her knees weak so she had to lean more into him.

Pulling away for breath, he smiled lovingly at her and kissed the end of her nose, making her giggle.

"I'm still not telling you." She whispered.

The look of pure annoyance that crossed his face made her laugh loudly and run away.

"You'll just have to wait a few thousand years. We've got time."

He started to chase after her while thinking about what she said. They had time. All the time in the Universe and beyond. He would never lose her and she would never fade away like he always feared.

They finally had their forever.

And the Doctor finally knew true happiness in the arms of his human shop girl, who could give him the stars.

The End.

A/N Please be nice. I'm still farley new at this. 


End file.
